rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Museum Rabbids
Museum Rabbids is the 25th episode of Rabbids Invasion. 'Overwiew' The rabbids are drawing all over the museum and themselves. 'Plot' The episode starts with Cody looking around at the masterpieces ection of the museum, cathing a fly and then sitting on a chair and starts to sleep. It then show Gómez Sullivan and Tina Glaunt talking about a painting, while Steve walks to them. They walk away but the rabbid still stays,he then starts to talk about the painting just like them. While another rabbid is seen drawing on the floor with a black marker. He then notices Cody, and avoids him. the one that is talking notices the one that's drawing and decides to say hello. But he doesn't notice him, while he notices his drawing. he then starts to draw again. The other one once again interferes and starts to get excided. While he tells him to keep quiet or he'll wake up Cody (who is still sleeping). he once again starts to draw. But the other one once again interfears and takes his marker. In respond, he takes back the marker and pushes Steve away. Steve get's angry and yells. But the Frankie ignores him. The Steve then screams out loudly but suprisingly does not wake up Cody. But Steve notices the echo's and starts to scream again. And, in order for revenge on Frankie, he scares him, laughs at him and mocks him. Frankie becomes angry because Steve ruined his drawing and tells him to go away. He then notices the painting that is drew with the same marker he holds. And decides to connect the two drawings. But he notices the white line that marks how close can a person be to the painting. He gets over it and celebrates, but drops the marker on the other side. He then litteraly sucks the marker into his mouth.But takes it out with ease. However Steve returns with his own marker. They then engage in competition of who draws more, but very soon it turns into a 'marker fight'. Then thy start to draw all over themselves.Then they nearly wake up Cody,and continue. As they continue to draw all over themselves, they trash the whole section. Until the drew painting falls on them, and wakes up Cody. The rabbids lift the painting and see that they left a trace in shape of them on the painting. But Cody grabs them. They managed to escape him by drawing on him. Cody takes the marker and chases them around. While trashing the section even more. Inspector Sullivan and Tina hear the noise and go there.The man sees the mess. The rabbid hide and look like a masterpiece while Cody tries to defend himself. His Inspector Sullivan says that he will clean up the mess or he will be guarding the toilets. Tina then sees the rabbids and says that that is a masterpiece. Steve and Frankie then walk away, laughing and see a giant white donut statue. Steve takes out the marker and they run to it, and the episode ends. 'Trivia' *Main antagonist(s): Security guard Cody *Cody has his second job again, even though he had a job as a Photographer in Until Rabbids Do You Part. Gallery MM8c.jpg MM7H.jpg I am an artist by kaetzchen1991 daoip3k-fullview.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes